Some Mother and Son bonding
by FumaFam101
Summary: Luna catches her son sniffing her panties. Seeing that he was at the age, She decides to give him "The Talk" in her own special way.


**Wrote this on my pastebin a while back and seeing how the sin kids are started to have a presence here, I thought why not post what I got on this site.**

 **By the way, this was rushed so its not my best work.**

* * *

Lemy Loud sat on the couch, face in his hands too ashamed to look at his mother standing in front of him.  
Holding a pair of panties, Luna Loud started down at her son. Sighing she sat next to her son. "I Knew this day would come, just didn't expect you'd go after me. To be honest I'm a bit flattered, son." Luna boasted.  
Lemy groaned. "Please don't say that I'm not like-"  
"I know, I know. You don't wanna be like your father. But you're getting at that age and being around nothing but girls... Well I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree." She chuckled.

Lemy sank further into the couch. "Why is this happening."  
Luna wrapped and arm around. "Listen son, You may not like what ya hear but you know how your sister Loan is the oldest? Well.. There's not way to sugar coat this but your aunt Lori practically raped your father."  
Lemy stared up at his mother in shock. "D-Dad was raped?" Lemy whispered.  
"Yeah" Luna continued. "And it messed him up, for a while he didn't want to do anything. The rest of your aunts and I got really concerned, but one day he finally came to me and told me what happened. Man I really wanted to tear Lori a new one." Luna laughed. "But your father being the kind soul he is, calmed me down. He didn't want Lori to be hurt. At the time he just wanted comfort. So we just stayed in bed and held each other for a while. It was nice. Luna sighed. "I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to show him that sex isn't traumatizing, to show him that it can be a wonderful experience. sooo..."

"You and dad had sex." Lemy finished.  
"And it was one of the most wonderful experiences of our lives." Luna sighed happily.  
"Why are you telling me all this." Lemy asked, still trying to process all of this information.  
"Well.. One, I caught you sniffing my panties and thought it was finally time to tell you. Two, your sisters Loan and Lyra have been giving you certain looks if you know what I mean."  
Lemy gripped his hair. "You gotta be kidding me." He groaned.

Luna hugged her son close. "Alright sweetie I'm gonna be blunt, three things might happen, One Loan might come after you. She may not take after your aunt personality wise but she seems to take after her in other ways."  
Lemy know what his mother was saying. Loan might rape him just like his aunt did to his father.  
"Two" Luna continued. "You share a room with your sister Lyra and that'll make things much easier for her, but unlike Loan, she'll treat you right. She does take after me a lot and you two are really close, It reminds me of your father and I when we were kids."  
The boy thought about Lyra for a moment. He does enjoy the bond he has with her and if she were to make a move on him, he actually wouldn't a mind. He trust her.

"Now number three may happen a lot sooner than you think." Luna purred as she straddled her son's lap.  
Lemy's face went red as a tomato.  
"Lemy, my little rock star." She stroked his cheek. "We can have an amazing experience together." She gave a peck on the lips. "But this is your decision. Would you like to spend time with mommy?" She asked.  
Lemy stared at his mother's beautiful smiling face and sighed. "Guess I am a lot like dad." Lemy smiled back at her.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Luna said as she got up and lead her son to her bedroom for some mother and son "Bonding".

"Lock the door, baby. We don't want your sister barging in on us." Luna said, already getting undressed.  
Locking the bedroom door, Lemy turned around just in time to seeing his mother already topless back. She bent over as she took off her painties, giving him a good look at her heart shaped freckled bottom.  
Luna turned to face her son, smirking as he was stunned by her beauty. "Heh, Your mother still got it doesn't she." She giggled, striking a pose. The bot could only nod, too stunned for words. Luna sat on her bad, crossing her legs. "Take off your clothes." She ordered.  
Her son obeyed, fumbling to take off his clothes as fast as he can. Now both fully nude, Luna took the chance to admire her boy, 'Very nice.' She thought, noticing his lean muscles for his age.  
Opening her legs, she held out her arms. "Now come over here and give your Momma a hug." Luna purred.  
Lemy shyly walked over to his Mom. When he got in her reach, she pulled him close, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Enveloping him in her sweet embrace.

Luna felt her son shaking, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest. She took off his headband, giving him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Lemy, It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. Relax and let your rocking Mother take care of you." She cooed. Feeling him relax, Luna hugged him closer. She lied down, pulling Lemy on top of her.  
Lemy's head rested between his mother's breasts. Looking up at her, she smiled at him. "Go on, get a good feel of em." Luna encouraged.  
Sitting up, he reached out, massaging the creamy orbs. They felt so soft and nice in his hands. "Mmmm that feels nice, Lem." His mother hummed.  
While her son was busy massaging her breasts, Luna looked down at his package. Not big but not so small. 'Not bad. Wonder if he'll be as his father.' She thought. Reaching down, she gave her boy a loving squeeze cause him to let out a cute gasp.  
"You like that sweetie?" Luna grinned, as she started stroking his dick. "Yesss." her son responded.  
Giving his dick a tug, she pulled him closer to her opening, rubbing his tip on her lips. "You ready for me, baby?" Luna asked, hold the tip at her entrance.  
Lemy nodded. He looked down, then back at his mother who gave him a kind, encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, he plunged himself into his mother's core, crying out as the sensation of being inside her overwhelmed him.  
Luna ran her hand down her son's cheek, trying to soothe him. "That's right, Lem. Get used to the feeling of being inside of me. Take your time."  
Lemy didn't move, trying to get used to the feeling of his mother's hot, wet, love tunnel. Then finally he pulled back then thrusting into her again and again.  
"That's it, baby." Luna panted. "Start out slow, then build momentum. You're doing fantastic." She praised. Soon she started moaning along with her son.

Lemy fell onto his mother, grabbing her tits as started thrusting faster and faster. God if felt so good. "Mom!"  
Luna gripped his hair. "You gonna cum for me?" she purred.  
"Yes!" Her son responded.  
"Gonna cum for momma?"  
"Oh yes!" Lemy moaned.  
"Cum for me!"  
Lemy gave one final thrust, calling out to his mother, spraying all that he had into her.  
Luna sighed, reveling in the feeling of her insides being flooded by her son's cum.  
Coming down from his powerful orgasm, Lemy lay on top of Luna, basking in the after glow. He felt to tired to move. His eyelids felt heavy, closing his eyes the boy drifted off to sleep.  
Luna combed her fingers through his hair. "That's my boy." She praised. Looking down she noticed the boy was fast asleep.  
"Aww, he's all tuckered out." She kissed his head. "Sleep well, my little rock star. You earned it."


End file.
